


Come eat with me

by Alanna_Grey



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Prince and Guard, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Grey/pseuds/Alanna_Grey
Summary: Zoro is tasked with Prince Luffy's safety. But all Luffy wants to do is eat, dance, and be merry - with Zoro of course!Royal AU one shot.Luffy x Zoro
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Come eat with me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m new to AO3 and the tag system, I hope it’ll work.

The prince of the land sat alone in his chambers, a huge table of exquisite food laid out in front of him. He took a huge piece of meat and really stuffed it in his mouth. With his mouth still half full, he sighed. 

“I’m bored. There’s nobody to talk tooooooo.” He put the meat down. “Even eating is boring with no friends.”

He looked toward the door at his guard. It was a new guy today. He hadn’t seen him around before. “Maybe this guy will eat with me. All the other guards are dumb old men.” He said to himself. 

“HEEEYYY. YOOOUUUU. COME EAT WITH ME.” He bellowed across the not that large room. 

The young man turned around. He was quite tall and muscular with short, bright green hair. His eyes were an equally bright green as they assessed the younger prince. His hand was on one of the three blades that rest at his hip. 

“I’m sorry, my liege. My duty is for your safety. I must stand guard to make sure nobody comes to do you harm.”

“BUT I’M BOOOORRRRRRRED.” The prince was now upside down in his chair, his legs flailing wildly in the air. 

Zoro sighed and shook his head. “They warned me about you” he muttered. To his companion he continued at regular volume “My lord. Do you even consider the consequences of your decisions? We have never met before. What if I was an assassin trying to get close to you?

Luffy righted himself in his chair and scratched his chin. “Hmmmm. Nope. You’re too hot.”

Zoro’s jaw dropped as he stared at the other man. “Excuse me?”

“I said you're too hot to be an assassin here to kill me.” Luffy stated. He stood up on his chair, placed his hands on his hips and drew himself up to his full height. 

“I, Luffy D. Monkey, first prince and heir of this land, command you to sit here and eat with me.”

Zoro shook his head and left his post at the door. He took a seat at the chair beside his prince. Luffy’s face broke into the biggest grin of a very long time. 

“Yahoo!” He jumped back down into his chair and grabbed a handful of meat which he shoved in Zoro’s face. “Try this! It’s so delicious! Ooo! And this one!” 

The other man couldn’t help but grin at his companion. The prince lived a life of luxury but appeared to be so lonely. 

The pair dined in peace until dessert came. The servant who brought in the sweet treats looked surprised and scurried away quickly. Shortly after, two other guards came in. 

“My lord.” the pair bowed deeply to their prince. “Guardsman Zoro, we are here to relieve you. Your shift is over, please come with me.”

Luffy’s face fell. “But Hancock,” he whined “I was having fuuuunnnnn.”

“Please forgive me, my lord.”

“Bye Zoro. Come again soon.” The prince smiled toward his companion, but there was sadness in his eyes. 

Zoro rose and walked out with the captain of the guard, Hancock. 

They walked in silence down the hallway. Their footsteps ringing off the wall the only sound. After they rounded the corner, the captain spoke. “What were you thinking, guardsman?” He rounded on Zoro. “I warned you about him.”

“I know, sir. He gave me a direct order, I had to obey.”

“He is an exiled prince.” The captain barked. “He is basically a prisoner in this castle. He holds no power here!”

“He is still the heir to the throne.”

The captain's eyes bugged out of his head. “Excuse me?”

“Prince Luffy, while in exile, is still technically the heir of the land. While I am stationed here, I will not disobey my Prince. I will take the punishment for breaking your orders without complaint.”

“20 lashes to be doled out at 12 noon tomorrow in the barracks yard. If you don’t show, or if we have to drag you there, it will be double.”

Zoro grunted and nodded.

The captain growled but offered no other comment. The two parted ways and Zoro made his way back to his quarters questioning his life decisions. His dark-haired prince at the forefront of his thoughts.

* * *

His back hurt for several days. By the next week, his weekly rotation for guarding the Prince, he was able to move without wincing. 

Zoro stood by the door watching the hallway. 

“Hey! It’s you! Marimo! Come play with me!”

“I’m sorry, my Lord” Zoro didn’t even turn around this time. “I have a duty to your safety and cannot abandon my post.”

“But I wanna daaaannnccceeee” the prince whined. “I don’t have any friends here and I’m so boorrred.”

Zoro was resolute in his decisions. Stoic in his feelings. Almost like a stone in most of his life. Except where this childish Prince was concerned. Zoro dared a peek over his shoulder. The teen’s face was a frown, big puppy dog eyes silently begging him to come play. Zoro eyed him for a full few seconds. The teen was only a little younger than himself, more of a man than a teen and much too old to be trying these childish tricks. 

“Marimo, please come join me”

“My name is Zoro, not Marimo” Zoro scowled. This kid really didn't have 2 brain cells to rub together, did he?

Luffy let out a big sigh. “Would it kill you to relax a little?” 

“Probably.” Zoro shrugged. “And likely it would kill you too. Which is rather the point.”

Luffy chuckled. “Awe c’mon. Relax!” He held out a hand “Join me.” 

It wasn’t an order or a demand this time. Zoro knew there would be consequences, but he couldn’t bring himself to deny the dark haired prince. 

Zoro sighed and turned toward Luffy and grasped his hand. “Only for you, my Lord.”

His hand was so small and smooth compared to Zoro’s large, scarred one. He looked from their clasped hands to Luffy’s face, the boy’s eyes sparkled, his laughter so light and perfect in his ears. Luffy pulled Zoro into his arms and pranced around the hall, half dragging, half carrying him. For such a slender teen, he sure was strong. Zoro was just about to complain but looked at how much fun his prince was having and kept his mouth shut. He managed to get his feet under him and start bouncing along to Luffy’s lead. After a several minutes Luffy brought them back to the table and gently shoved Zoro into a chair. He plopped himself down across Zoro’s lap and slung his arm around his shoulders. He reached down the table and grabbed a plate of cake and pulled it toward them. 

Zoro’s brain was overloaded. He couldn’t process what was happening. His entire being was enraptured with the comfortable heaviness in his lap and leaning against him. He could vaguely register Luffy’s laugh and the fork of cake in front of his face. Automatically he opened his mouth. Even the sweetness of the cake, which he knew should be divine, tasted bland in his mouth compared to the sweet and musty aroma of the prince's dark hair, just inches from his face. 

Zoro was finally broken from his stupor when he heard Luffy groan. 

“But Hancoooooock. I was having fuuuuunnnnnn.” He jumped up from Zoro’s lap and stood facing the intruder. 

Zoro’s head snapped around to face the captain of the guard. The man’s face was livid. His eyes simultaneously popped out of his head and twitched with anger. Zoro was mildly surprised there wasn’t literal steam coming out of his ears. 

“Problem, Captain?” He asked nonchalantly. 

The captain spluttered. “P-Problem?! Yes I have a problem!” He roared. “You are my problem guardsman! I gave you a simple task!” 

Luffy, who had been quiet to this point spoke up. “This isn't his fault Hancock. I specifically asked him to join me.”

The man gained some composure, realizing where he was again. “Please forgive my outburst, my lord. As Captain of the guard, tasked with your safety, I cannot allow such a blatant lack of protocol and disrespect for your safety.”

Luffy laughed “It’s fine! I’m alive and had a blast. Please, don’t punish Zoro for my doing.”

Hancock took a breath and knelt in front of his prince. “As you wish, my lord.” Rising he continued. “I still need Guardsman Zoro’s services though.”

Zoro stood, knowing that he had to follow now. He bowed to his prince. “My lord.”

They were out of the room and down the hall before Zoro asked wryly, “So I’m guessing you lied to the Prince? About my punishment?”

“Yes. 30 lashes, tomorrow noon. Don’t think about not showing.” His words were clipped with still seething rage. 

“Yes sir.” 

Zoro sighed and returned to his room. Just when his back was starting to feel better. Zoro allowed himself one more sigh.  _ I swear, that boy will be the death of me. _

* * *

Zoro got roped into Luffy’s antics for the next two weeks. He took his punishment without complaint but each time they increased by 10. 

“50 lashes tomorrow noon. Don’t be late.” Hancock was less livid this time and more of a resigned angry. “I just don’t understand. Why? Why not deny him and save yourself the pain?”

“As I said before sir, Luffy is my Prince and I cannot deny him. I will gladly suffer for his happiness. I just ask that nobody tell him of my punishments.”

The captain snorted. “You’re in luck. We usually don’t bother his highness with such trivial matters.”

Zoro nodded. “Sir, if I may? Why do you keep putting me on guard duty knowing I will not do as you ask?”

The captain stopped walking and eyed him. “It’s the prince. He keeps specifically asking for you. Even though he is in exile with practically no power, he does still have some.” He conceded. 

Zoro nodded again “Thank you, sir.”

With that he left for his room. 

* * *

Zoro eased himself onto his bed and tried to carefully apply some balm to his back. The first week wasn’t so bad, but each added week got worse. Not only was the punishment increased, but he didn’t have time to fully heal in between. That brainless prince really would be his death he thought as he winced.

There was a knock at his door. “Enter!”

A guard entered, one of his underlings, Yosaku. He wasn’t sure how or why Yosaku or Johnny started following him, but it was more work to try to turn them away than let them stay- he had tried.

Zoro just grunted at the man. 

“Bro! I just came back from the duties board. It has you down for guarding the prince tomorrow night!” Yosaku panted as if he had just run there - which he probably had. 

“Oh.”

“What do you mean, ‘oh’?” He practically yelled. “They always give out punishments the next day! If you disobey orders again, you’ll surely…” his words faltered.

“I will die in the line of duty if I must. Just please. Don’t ever tell Price Luffy. No matter how much he asks.”

Yosaku still stood in the doorway.

“Thank you, Yosaku. Now if you don’t mind…”

“Yes, Bro!” tears welled up in the man's eyes. “How cool and brave you are! Your secret is safe!” With that he ran out of the room. 

Zoro sighed. 

* * *

Zoro stood outside the Prince's room. Even his light shirt was painful on his back. It took extra effort tonight to keep his face impassive.

Luffy was much more subdued tonight compared to previous evenings. Zoro was relieved he could stand guard in peace. He might survive another day if things stayed like this. However, some traitorous part of his brain was disappointed.

The prince was sitting at the table finishing his meal when he let out a small sigh. Despite himself, Zoro turned to appraise him. He was eating, but not with his usual gusto, his lips were slightly turned down and his eyes held a sad glimmer.

“My lord, are you alright?” Zoro tried to keep his voice passive but there was a twinge of concern. He cursed his weakness for the boy. 

Luffy looked up and smiled at him. “I’m okay. Thanks Zoro. I’m just thinking” After a brief moment of silence he continued. “It’s the 2 year anniversary of my brothers death this week. I just miss him a lot.”

Zoro wasn’t sure of all the subtleties, but he knew the elder prince was a bit of a rebel but well loved by the people. He died in a battle two years ago protecting the boy in front of him. “I’m so sorry, my lord.”

Luffy looked him over and seemed to decide something. “There’s somewhere that I’d like to show you, Zoro.”

Zoro shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, I can’t let you leave this room.” His voice was almost apologetic. 

That got a small laugh out of the younger teen. “I know. Everyone treats me well here but I know I’m little more than a prisoner.” Luffy got up from the table and walked over to Zoro, gently grabbing his hand. 

Zoro thought about contradicting him, but decided against it. He let Luffy guide him across the room and through another doorway. 

A large open window cast a warm orange light from the late afternoon across the room, across the large wooden dressers on the opposite wall and across the large bed to their right. Zoro swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Luffy still gently held his hand. If Hancock wasn’t going to kill him, this might. 

He didn’t have to worry long as the boy pulled him to the window. Letting go of his hand Luffy scrambled out and found his footing on the roof. 

“What are you….” Zoro’s voice trailed off as Luffy reach out a hand to help him up. He really didn’t need help but he took it anyway. 

Once Zoro was stable on the steep pitch of the roof, Luffy scrambled up to the flat portion of roof above his window. He took a seat crossing his legs and leaned back, looking at the city that sprawled far below them. 

Zoro carefully made his way up and took a seat beside the Prince. 

After a moment, Luffy broke the silence. “I like to come here when I’m feeling lonely or sad. Or when I have something to share with Ace. I talk with him likes he’s just over the horizon and I can’t quite see him. I wanted him to see you, my first friend.”

Zoros didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t. 

Luffy laughed. “You’re really not much of a talker, huh. That’s okay! I can make up for the both of us.” His usual pep was returning after their little chat. “What do you say we head back and have dessert?”

“Only if you have beer too.” Zoro smirked feeling slightly more comfortable with the happy side of the prince. 

“Ahahaha! That’s more like it!” Luffy slapped him on the back and stood up. 

Zoro tried to choke back a scream, which came out between a sharp gasp and a cry. 

Luffy spun around concerned. “What’s wrong?” He demanded. 

Zoro cleared his throat to try and get his voice back to normal. “It’s nothing, my lord.”

“That is clearly not nothing. Stand.”

Zoro did as he was told and stood facing his prince. “Please don’t…”

Luffy cut him off. “Turn around” he ordered. 

Zoro sighed, resigned, and turned around. He felt Luffy gently grab the hem of his shirt and carefully lift it up, revealing his thrashed back. The new wounds had split open where Luffy slapped, causing some fresh blood to ooze down his back. Zoro felt his cheeks start to flush with shame and embarrassment.

Luffy gasped. “How… why…?”

“Please don’t worry, my lord.”

Zoro carefully turned around to face his companion. He was taken aback by the fire that blazed in his eyes. 

“This was Hancock wasn’t it?” Luffy’s voice quivered with rage. “For having fun with me?”

Zoro grunted and offered a single, brief nod. Luffy flew down the roof and back into the window. Zoro scrambled after him trying to keep up. He came in the window in time to see Luffy storm out the door. 

“Wait! You can’t leave! You’ll get in trouble.” He tried calling after the retreating back.

“Oh, there will be trouble alright!” Luffy yelled as he stormed out the main door of his suites. 

Zoro has never heard his prince that angry. He hadn’t know he was capable of it. He was touched that it was in his behalf but he would have rather suffered in silence than get his prince in trouble. Still, there was no stopping him now.

Luffy marched right up to a shocked Captain Hancock and punched him square in the face sending him reeling backward. 

“What the…” then the captain noticed Zoro in the background. “You little... Seize these two at once!”

Zoro felt dread wash through him. There was no way the price could take on the whole castle guard. And there was no way he could protect the prince in these conditions. He jumped to the first action that came to mind. Getting Luffy to safety. 

He grabbed Luffy and hoisted him over his shoulder. The pain in his back made his weak at the knees. Thankfully, Luffy wasn’t touching his fresh wounds and adrenaline helped him surge forward. For being such a strong young man he didn’t weigh too much, Zoro thought as he ran down the hallways, occasionally trading sword blows with guards they crossed. 

Within minutes he found the stables and tossed Luffy onto one that, conveniently, a stable boy was just sadling. 

“Wha? I can’t ride!” The boy wailed. 

“Hey! This is for emissary Dile! You can’t take it!” The stable boy yelled at him but kept a healthy distance from the reach of Zoro’s sharp blades. 

Zoro sighed and swung himself into the saddle. “Hold on” he barked at Luffy, who complied. 

He wasn’t sure where they were going but he galloped the horse out of the gates before they had a chance to close and lock them in. 

Luffy’s laugh rang in his ears. “Thanks, Zoro! I’ve always wanted to see the country!”

The guardsman smiled as he rode into the sunset with his Prince . 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I love constructive criticism or any other comments.  
> This is cross posted to fanfiction .net under the name Alanna-Grey. I was finally convinced to start here and I love this site too <3  
> Anyway, thanks again!


End file.
